¿Una vida junto a ti?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Lawless despierta en un desconocido lugar, pero la extraña aventura comienza cuando una niña rubia lo llama de una peculiar forma, ¿Ella lo acaba de llamar papá? Pero no todo termina ahí, aquel pequeño e introvertido niño de grandes anteojos también parece estar emparentado con él. ¡Esperen! ¡¿Están diciendo que Lawless está casado con Lichtan y, además, tienen dos hijos juntos!


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, probable OC, humor, familiar, creación de personajes a partir de los ya hechos, mención (¿?) de M-preg.

Pareja: LawLicht (Lawless/Hyde x Licht) mención KuroMahi (Sleppy Ash/Kuro x Mahiru)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, lectores! He estado bastante inactiva los últimos meses, y regreso de mi breve hiatus con este fanfic de servamp que es para una pequeña convocatoria surgida en el grupo **Servamp** **「** **Fanclub** **」** que consistía en crear material que tuviera como parte de la trama hijos de nuestra OTP y bueno, obvio yo escogí LawLicht. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que Servamp no me pertenece, la obra original es de Strike Tanaka, yo solamente he escrito sin fines de lucro y por ocio. Obviamente, los personajes hijo fueron creados por mí en una corta y rápida actividad del mismo grupo. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

La luz le incomodó aún con sus párpados cerrados. Aun replicando entre breves quejidos e intentando desenredar sus pies de los cobertores, Lawless abrió lentamente sus ojos. Un techo blanco y dos paredes del mismo color, enfrente toda la pared era ocupada por un ropero de madera mientras que la pared restante era en realidad un ventanal cubierto por cortinas de un color durazno suave, era por aquel color tan claro que la luz le había despertado de su sueño.

Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta para volver a dormir cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: no reconocía el lugar. Intrigado, al tomar asiento en aquella enorme cama (probablemente queen size) soltó un quejido, percatándose de la extraña migraña mañanera que lo atacaba, pero aun confundido observó la habitación con mayor detalle.

Una pintura en la pared derecha junto a varios cuadros que parecían ser algún tipo de reconocimiento o diplomas. Dos cómodas, cada una a un lado de la cama, la más cercana con un despertador, un par de papeles y su par de anteojos rojos.

 _"Esto no es un hotel…"_ pensaba el vampiro mientras se colocaba sus lentes. Aquel punzante dolor de cabeza le impedía lograr recordar lo que sea antes de aparecer ahí dormido. Dobló sus brazos intentando recordar un poco más allá…niebla. No estaba seguro pero lo único que podía recordar era una espesa niebla rodeándole y al fondo una voz que parecía llamarle…aquella voz era de…

-¡Papá!- el estruendo del grito y la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente hizo que Lawless diera un saltito, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué no te piensas levantar?!-

 _"¿Pero qué…?"_ Una niña, de cabello largo y rubio y de aproximadamente unos 10 u 11 años de edad, hacia acto de presencia en su habitación y, por razones que él desconocía, parecía estar molesta.

\- ¡Ya levántate! - La niña lo tomó de su muñeca y, con una fuerza que no era característica de las niñas de su edad, jaló a Lawless afuera de la cama, dirigiéndolo afuera de la habitación. - ¡Anda! ¡Deprisa!

El servamp no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para la situación. ¿Quién carajos era aquella niña? Y, esperen… ¿lo había llamado "papá"?

El brusco movimiento y la inesperada carrera hizo que Lawless perdiera su capacidad de hablar, además, de que su confusión iba en aumento al aceptar que no estaba dentro de uno de los hoteles en donde la pareja de la avaricia solía hospedarse debido a los conciertos del pianista. Los largos pasillos adornados por cuadros, fotografías y otros adornos atraían su atención al pasar rápidamente junto a ellos.

Después de girar varias veces más, la niña finalmente liberó su muñeca y se dirigió al comedor, el cual estaba únicamente separado de la cocina por una barra.

-Esto…- Lawless pasaba su mirada por todas las paredes y muebles. Parecía ser una cocina normal…eso era lo extraño. ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? ¿Quién era aquella chiquilla que le había hablado tan confianzudamente?

En silencio, examinó a la niña, quien ya había tomado asiento y devoraba ansiosa un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada mientras columpiaba sus pies hacia delante y para atrás, ya que la silla parecía quedarle aun bastante grande. Tenía un largo cabello rubio que le caía con gracia en su espalda, exceptuando una delgada trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestía una camisa holgada y un par de short cortos, probablemente su ropa para dormir. _"Aun es de mañana…aunque no tengo idea de qué hora será"_ pensó mientras veía por una de las ventanas, tal vez esa niña tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo despierta.

Fue hasta que desvió su mirada de la niña que Lawless se percató de la presencia de otra persona.

Al otro lado de la mesa un niño de menor edad, de cabello negro pero con raíces blancas, no parecía estar tan absorto en su desayuno como la otra, probablemente debido a que toda su atención se enfocaba únicamente en el libro que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos, soltándolo únicamente por tener que acomodar sus enormes anteojos que se deslizaban cada dos por tres por el tabique de su nariz.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí parado como un inútil? - Lawless saltó nuevamente sorprendido, no había notado la presencia de la tercera persona que estaba en la cocina ya que estaba oculta por detrás de las puertas abiertas del refrigerador. - Desayuna de una vez- cuando las puertas se cerraron Lawless descubrió la identidad de esa persona.

Cabello negro con un mechón blanco de lado, ojos de tonalidad azul que combinaban perfectamente con su tez pálida y clara, brazos y piernas largas, además de un par de manos talentosas que tocaban con perfección abrumadora melodías en las teclas de marfil de cualquier piano.

\- ¿¡Lichtan?!- el grito sorprendido que soltó el servamp atrajo la atención de los tres individuos...tres pares de ojos azules cuestionándolo con la mirada. Lawless tragó sonoramente, nervioso. Su boca se abría y cerraba confundido, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para las mil preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza.

 _"Claro que es Lichtan…no es tan raro que esté aquí, es mi Eve después de todo…"_ pero a pesar de tener aquel pensamiento, Lawless aun mostraba inquietud por verlo, especialmente en que, a pesar de estar 100% seguro de que aquella persona era su Eve, había ciertas cosas diferentes…entre ellas los rasgos faciales que denotaban mayor edad de la que se suponía debía tener. A pesar de tener rasgos juveniles enmarcados en su fino rostro, ese Lichtan definitivamente tenía más de 18 años de edad…podía asegurarlo.

\- ¿Q-que está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué…? - cuando pudo recuperar su capacidad de habla, casi inmediatamente volvió a perderla a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La forma en que la niña lo estaba mirando se le hacía familiar…demasiado familiar.

 _"Debo estar alucinando…"_ pensó con miedo al reconocer sus propios gestos en el rostro de la infante.

-Pues…en casa, ¿que no es obvio? - habló con un tono altivo. Le dedicó una mirada de molestia antes de darle otra mordida agresiva a su pan tostado.

-Estúpida rata, sigue dormido- fueron las primeras palabras que oyó decir por parte del niño, quien regresaba su vista nuevamente a su libro.

Licht le miraba con gran curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento entre ambos niños con una taza humeante de café en su mano. Es más, si Lawless no conociera a Todoriki podría haber jurado que había algo de preocupación impregnada en ella, pero aquello era imposible ¿no? La situación se ponía cada vez más incómoda para el pobre de Lawless.

-S-supongo que aun estoy algo dormido…- intentando sonreír para retomar una actitud "normal" Lawless tomó asiento en la silla sobrante.

Cuando supuso que las miradas ya no estaban encima suyo, Lawless volvió a examinar a cada uno de los miembros que estaban sentados en la mesa.

La niña masticaba y mordía con rudeza su pan, provocando que algo de la mermelada saltara hacia su rostro o terminara ensuciando el mantel de la mesa, pero cada vez que lo hacía, alcanzaba a ver el filo de sus colmillos, exactamente iguales a los suyos, aunque sus ojos azules y su tez clara definitivamente la evidenciaban como un familiar de su Eve. Su larga y delicada figura que se veía debajo de aquel holgado pijama le indicaban que pronto dejaría de ser una infante para pasar a la adolescencia.

Al otro extremo, el niño que apenas parecía estar en el mundo real compartía aún más características con Lichtan. Su cabello liso, corto y mayoritariamente negro. Ojos levemente más grandes, pero del mismo azul intenso, sostenía con fuerza su libro que, ahora que vía con mayor detenimiento, se podía leer en la portada el título de "Hamlet".

Y por último estaba ese Lichtan, que parecía estar inmensamente interesado en la forma en que salía el vapor caliente de su bebida, estando tan tranquilo y calmado…muy diferente a la actitud violenta que siempre tomaba cuando estaban juntos. _"¿¡Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?!"_ se preguntaba desesperado el rubio, fingiendo estar disfrutando el cereal que se había servido en un tazón.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Toda la familia está ya despierta! - sin haber oído su llegada, Kranz aparecía detrás suyo aplaudiendo animadamente- Me alegra ver un adorable desayuno familiar.

-No estábamos desayunando juntos- replicó Licht dándole un último sorbo a su café antes de ponerse de pie- Mas te vale no llegar tarde- el servamp se sonrojó al ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa que su Eve le dedicó… ¿siempre había podido sonreír de esa forma?

 _"Si pone ese tipo de expresiones en verdad creeré que es un ángel..."_ Con su corazón palpitando fuertemente, las emociones de Lawless fueron destruidas cuando, al voltearse, Licht le dedicó su típica mirada de molestia _"Retiro lo dicho..."._

Con una última mirada desbordando una muda y clara amenaza, Licht salió del hogar acompañado de Kranz, quien ondeó su mano alegremente antes de salir detrás del chico.

 _"¿Llegar tarde?... ¿A dónde?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente varios segundos después…no podía simplemente admitir que aún no tenía ni una pizca de idea de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba completamente seguro que, de no acatar las órdenes de Lichtan, todo terminaría desastrosamente mal.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente, únicamente siendo apaciguado por la forma tan ruidosa que tenia la niña cuando degustaba sus alimentos.

 _"Tal vez ellos sean…"_ una muy loca idea pasó por su mente, pero, asustado por sus propios pensamientos, Lawless agitaba fuertemente su cabeza, intentando despejarse y desechar eso que había pensado…pero, tal vez…

-Waaahh… en verdad parece que sigo dormido- aun temeroso, Lawless comenzó a hablar sin tener el valor suficiente para levantar su vista por lo que fingía tener gran interés en su cereal ya húmedo- De alguna forma…no logro recordar quienes son ustedes- soltaba risitas nerviosas mientras jugaba con su cuchara.

-La patada de anoche si que terminó dañando su cabeza- contestó en tono bajo el niño.

-Por eso le advertí que era mala idea hacer enojar a mamá un día antes de su concierto- contestaba con desinterés la chica que relamía sus dedos cubiertos de mermelada.- Pues bien, señor amnésico, supongamos que te creemos y no tienes ningún recuerdo de tu vida, de nosotros ni tampoco de mamá, quieres escuchar la versión larga o la corta de esta retorcida pero cómica obra que te tiene por protagonista?- la niña utilizaba un tono sarcástico en sus palabras, tono que por cierto hizo molestar al mayor pero que tuvo que tragarse su furia para poder sonreírle a la infante.

-Corta y precisa- la rubia soltó un resoplido cansado antes de comenzar a hablar mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza.

-Formaste hace muchos años un contrato con mamá…de hecho, creo que fue una especie de truco barato y tramposo o algo así- movió sus hombros como restándole importancia al asunto- Después de eso se enamoraron y tuvieron la cursi idea de formar una familia. Nosotros somos sus hijos: Julieta y Edward y pues, todos vivimos juntos en esta bonita casa, como una "familia feliz"- movió sus dedos de ambas manos para acentuar las comillas en las últimas palabras- Claro que mamá ha intentado correrte a patadas muchas veces, pero jamás ha funcionado, supongo que en realidad esa es su forma de demostrar su amor…creo que a veces es demasiado complicado.

La cara del servamp de la avaricia se puso pálida, todo color se drenó y sintió un leve mareo después de escuchar aquella, casi irrealista historia. ¿Él? ¿Una familia con Lichtan? ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ESTABA DICIENDO? Jamás, ni siquiera en sus mas locas pesadillas, él había pensado en formar una familia con Lichtan, además… ¡tenshi-chan era hombre! ¿¡Dónde carajo ha quedado la lógica para que en esta extraña secuencia de acontecimientos un hombre fuese capaz de dar a luz?!

Y no, estaba seguro de que ese par no eran hijos adoptados, ambos, a su propia y singular manera, eran la mezcla perfecta de entre Lichtan y él mismo.

Oh dios mío.

Puta evolución humana.

Y con una rapidez milagrosa, los colores regresaron a su pálida cara, ahora coloreándola de rojos intensos al percatarse de todo lo que tuvo que haber ocurrido para que eso fuese posible. Por instinto, Lawless giró su cabeza hacia una de las paredes, aquella donde había una foto con un bello marco plateado. No era cualquier foto, sino una donde estaba él junto con Lichtan, un par de años más joven, sosteniéndose de las manos, dejando ver claramente el par de anillos iguales que portaban en sus dedos anulares.

Argollas de matrimonio.

Alterado, bajó su mirada y se encontró con el mismo objeto en su propio dedo... ¿cómo es que...? ¿Cuándo...? Y más importante: ¿cómo rayos ese par había...?

Dios, el mundo y sus eternos misterios

\- ¿Estás bien? - cuando el niño abrió su boca al preguntar, Lawless vio en él otro par de afilados colmillos, justo como los de la chica...todo cobraba sentido cada segundo al mismo tiempo que también lo perdía.

-N-no pasa nada- invadido por el pánico, Lawless no notó la curiosa mirada que su "hija" le estaba dedicando.

-En verdad que te comportas extraño hoy- Julieta no perdía de vista cada uno de los movimientos de su padre, dándose cuenta del extraño ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo- Recuerda que saldremos un rato con el tío Sleppy Ash antes de la función de la noche- creyendo que en realidad todo era un acto bromista del mayor, la chica se levantó de su asiento, llevó su plato vacío junto con el de su hermano a la cocina antes de retomar su camino hacia el pasillo.

Con su cabeza echa un lio, Lawless no se percató cuando el pequeño también se había marchado.

¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo extraño era ese? Casado con tenshi-chan, viviendo juntos y con un par de hijos que eran el reflejo exacto de ambos, al menos físicamente hablando.

\- ¿"El tío Sleppy Ash"? - recordando las últimas palabras de su supuesta hija, Lawless dejó su asiento de un brinco y se percató de la realidad...su hermano también estaba en aquel extraño lugar?

Intentando recordar la habitación de donde había salido, el rubio logró por fin llegar y verse en el espejo que colgaba del ropero de madera. El no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo, la apariencia juvenil que había mantenido por tantos siglos aun estaba intacta.

Tal vez, si encontraba a su hermano, éste podría hacerlo regresar a su verdadera realidad o, en el más remoto de los casos, recordar la supuesta vida que llevaba ahí.

Por favor, que lo ayudara con la primera opción.

Aun siendo molestado por la aguda migraña, Lawless soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por ahora. Abrió su ropero y encontró varias vestimentas que probablemente eran de él, aunque no todas eran de su agrado.

Afortunadamente logró encontrar una camisa blanca, un par de pantalones negros y un chaleco color mostaza muy parecidos a los que solía vestir antes de todo ese lío.

Una vez ya vestido, Lawless se dejó caer en la cama, tapando sus ojos con su muñeca intentó nuevamente recordar algo de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de despertar en aquel lugar.

Solo había una espesa neblina. No más.

\- ¿Estás listo? - la voz femenina hizo que Lawless se incorporara en la cama. Julieta se encontraba parada recargada en el marco de la puerta, con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina que le recordaba su propio rostro.

Había decidido cambiar su ropa de dormir por un nuevo atuendo. La falda color mostaza le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, su trenza parecía resaltar más elegantemente ahora que el resto de su cabello estaba cepillado y acomodado adecuadamente, también llevaba puesto una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color oscuro y un brazalete con pequeñas perlas en su muñeca.

\- ¿Iras…vestido así? - la mirada altiva que le dedicó lo hizo sentir incomodo, solamente sonrió como respuesta. La chica rodó sus ojos antes de irse de la habitación.

-Ella…es algo difícil de tratar- se dijo a sí mismo cuando se supo solo. ¿En qué estaban pensando Lichtan y él en la forma en que educaron a su hija?

Mierda. Comenzaba a pensar como si esa niña en verdad fuera su propia hija.

Se quedó un par de minutos solo en esa habitación, aun asimilando la situación y planeando lo que haría después. Mentalizado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a lo que supuso que era la sala principal de la enorme casa.

 _"Al menos vivimos con lujos"_ el tamaño de esa casa y la forma en que estaba decorada era sinónimo de que aquella familia vivía con todo tipo de comodidades, probablemente gracias al talento de su Eve como pianista traducido en jugosas ganancias.

-Ya no debe tardar...- mostrándose algo impaciente, Julieta miraba el reloj de su celular y el de una de las paredes, verificando que la hora fuera la correcta.

-Sabes que siempre llega tarde...- habló el más pequeño, quien vestía una playera naranja con estampado de alas en la espalda, una bufanda oscura y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

 _"Esto es incómodo..."_ Pensó tras varios minutos de silencio. ¿De qué se supone que debería de hablar un padre con sus hijos? ¿De la escuela? (No sabía si iban a una), ¿de sus amigos? (¿Los tendrían?), de servamps e Eves? ni siquiera podía asegurar la raza que eran...el más pequeño, Edward (si no mal recordaba su nombre) parecía... un ángel, probablemente debido a que había heredado el aura de Licht, pero, de alguna manera Lawless podía asegurar que, en su espalda, de un momento a otro, se desplegarían un par de alas. Su apariencia distanciaba mucho a la de un vampiro, no como en el caso de la mayor.

Ella parecía un caso aun más extraño que el otro. Tenía el aura de una servamp, enseñando cada que podía sus colmillos blancos y esa apariencia que desprendía cierta inmortalidad, si no fuera por sus ojos (que no eran rojizos como todos los vampiros), podría apostar su vida a que ella era todo menos un ser humano.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres? - soltó la pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo, viendo directamente hacia la chica. Se dio cuenta de su frase hasta que sus miradas estaban cruzadas.

 _"Mierda..."_ ¡No era normal que un padre preguntara eso! Desvío la mirada a Edward quien se subía una vez más sus lentes que se deslizaban por su pequeña nariz, dando un suspiro, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

-"¿Qué soy?" ¡Ja! ¡Pero que disparates dices! - ese tono sarcástico y descortés hizo que Lawless volviera a verla- ¡eso es obvio!

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, Lawless vio en otra persona movimientos que conocía perfectamente.

Un breve cruce de su pie tras el otro, su mano posicionada en su cadera mientras que la otra subía con gracia, ladeando levemente algunos de sus cabellos rubios hasta llegar por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡Soy un hada! - afirmó con seriedad. El rubio juraba que podía ver los colores vivos y brillos detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver al menor, creyendo que tal vez él también afirmaría ser algo como un ángel, un hada o hasta un gnomo, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

\- ¡Mi hermana es la mejor hada del mundo! - a pesar de intentar realizar aplausos efusivos, la mirada en blanco del niño lo delató por completo. Si, le estaba festejando la extraña afirmación a su hermana, pero Lawless sabía perfectamente que aquella actitud era solo tapadera para no mostrar la vergüenza que le daba ver a la chica diciendo esa clase de cosas. Un método de burla y al mismo tiempo de protección para seguir junto a su hermana.

La misma que él tomaba cada vez que Lichtan decía (con completa seriedad) que él era un ángel.

Afirmaban ser seres fuera de este mundo. Y en verdad que lo eran.

El timbre sonó como campana de la salvación para Edward y Lawless y, sin pensarlo dos veces, el mayor saltó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Vaya...qué rápido- y ahí estaba, con su misma apariencia de siempre: cabellos azules, ojos rojos, pronunciadas ojeras y una coz seca y somnolienta.

-No has podido llegar en mejor momento – el servamp de la pereza levantó una ceja un poco confundido por el comentario de su hermano, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Casi 30 minutos después, ambos servamp se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque, acobijados por la sombra de un gran árbol viendo a tres niños jugar un poco apartados en la zona de juegos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Juguemos!- decía Julieta, intentando jalar del brazo a otra niña que no parecía muy convencida de tener que mover su cuerpo de donde estaba sentada.

Cabello castaño desalineado y quebrado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rojo intenso que eran opacados por unas ojeras debajo de ellos, de piel ligeramente morena y complexión delgada. Llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco sencillo pero perfecto para el calor de afuera, aunque esto en realidad se convertía en algo contradictorio al ver la sudadera abierta azul claro que llevaba encima de su vestido.

 _"No me digas que ella también…"_ Lawless tragó saliva sonoramente al percatarse del origen de esa niña. Intentando no ser tan obvio, volteó a ver a su hermano, que justamente estaba soltando un pronunciado bostezo de cansancio.

\- ¿Y? - decía mientras se secaba un par de lagrimitas que habían logrado salir- ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

\- ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué dices eso? - nervioso al verse descubierto, Lawless desvió la mirada.

-Cualquier otro día te hubieras unido a Julieta para que Fuyuko se moviera para jugar- la voz ronca de Kuro hizo que Lawless recuperara un poco la confianza… su hermano, podría ayudarlo… ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que…- ¿por donde debía comenzar? Intentando encontrar las palabras exactas, Lawless miraba al trio de niños. Julieta intentaba por todos los medios hacer que la castaña se levantara y, a pesar de pedirle ayuda a su hermano menor, éste solo permanecía sentado en un columpio aun con el libro de Hamlet en sus manos, respondiendo de vez en cuando con palabras cortas que, por la distancia, no alcanzaban a escuchar- Esos niños…son realmente nuestros hijos- más que una afirmación, lo dicho parecía una pregunta mal formulada. Kuro miró por algunos segundos al otro antes de regresar su atención a los infantes.

-Lo son- el rubio soltó un breve suspiro después de esa contestación. - Mahiru sigue creyendo que es necesario que ella sea menos perezosa…pero de alguna forma los tres convivimos bien en casa.

-Aun no puedo creer que Nii-san haya sido capaz de cuidar y educar a una niña- rio levemente Lawless.

-Mahiru fue el que más tomó la responsabilidad. Es por eso que se molesta de cómo ella ha terminado más pareciéndose a mí que a él- Kuro sacó de entre su ropa una bolsa de papas, la abrió y comenzó a comer perezosamente las botanas haciéndolas crujir con sus dientes- Tú tienes un par, Julieta se parece a ti y Edward a tenshi ¿no? No tienen problemas en ese sentido.

-Aahh…eso creo…la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro- incomodo por no saber cómo contestar, Lawless robó una fritura para intentar calmarse. - No tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos.

\- ¿Eh? - con la boca llena, Kuro lo vio fijamente intentando comprender lo que Lawless acababa de decir- ¿Tenshi-chan por fin logró averiarte la cabeza?

\- ¡No! ¿¡Qué dices?!- enfurruñado, le gritó en la cara…aunque aún no podía negarlo, ¿y si toda esa supuesta vida era verdadera y solo tenía un episodio de amnesia? ¿Qué debía hacer si en verdad él era un padre que vivía felizmente casado con su Eve y con un par de hijos mestizos? ¿Cómo se supone que debía readaptarse a esa extraña realidad? - Simplemente…no puedo recordarlos.

-No creo que ese sea el problema- soltando un aburrido bostezo, Kuro se levantó de su asiento, dejándole ver únicamente su espalda a su hermano menor- Estas olvidando algo mucho más importante que eso, tú… ¿en verdad deberías estar aquí?

Kuro comenzó a caminar haciendo resonar el cascabel que traía en el cuello. Sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, Lawless se limitó a ver como el mayor se dirigía a la zona de juegos junto a los niños.

 _"¿Estoy olvidando algo más importante?"_ Julieta lo llamaba a lo lejos, y como si su cuerpo se moviera sin su consentimiento, Lawless comenzó a correr para dirigirse a ellos. _"¿Qué podría ser más importante que mi vida con mis hijos y Lichtan? ¿Dónde más debería estar entonces?"_

Sin tener la menor oportunidad de preguntarle a Kuro acerca delo último que dijo, ambos pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en convivencia con los menores, entre juegos que pretendían ser divertidos pero que terminaban con Kuro o Fuyuko (o ambos) rindiéndose a la mitad. La tarde llegó, haciendo que el sol coloreara de diversos naranjas y rojizos el cielo.

-Mahiru se enojará si llegamos tarde como la última vez- Kuro intentaba sacudir el blanco vestido de su hija, sabiendo que, si ambos regresaban con la ropa llena de tierra, cierto castaño se la pasaría reprendiéndolo el resto del día.

-Que molestia…- la niña dio un gran bostezo mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos somnolienta- Ustedes también se irán, ¿verdad? No pueden llegar tarde.

-Estamos a buen tiempo- le sonrió en respuesta Julieta, mostrando una vez más sus curiosos colmillos.

 _"¿A dónde se supone que iremos?"_ se preguntaba Lawless, recordando la muda amenaza de tenshi-chan en la mañana. Fuese donde fuese debían llegar a tiempo.

-Nos vemos después entonces- Kuro se levantó y tomó de la mano a la pequeña. Ambos servamp se miraron fijamente, Lawless aún tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntar pero que no encontraba el valor de hacerlo.

-Espero que recuerdes- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse junto a la pequeña castaña.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿A qué se refería el tío Sleppy Ash? - preguntó Julieta una vez que el par perezoso se había marchado.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo- contestó vagamente Lawless soltando un suspiro. " _Lo pensaré más detenidamente después, ahora solo importa…"_ \- Bien, ¿a donde iremos?

\- ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!- exclamaron ruidosamente ambos mientras lo veían con desaprobación. Él solamente sonreía intentando mantener la calma.

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo olvidó…- la rubia se tapaba la boca indignada y nerviosa- Si se lo cuento a mamá seguro que ahora sí lo matara.

-Hay que decírselo entonces- el pequeño Edward había soltado su libro debido a la sorpresiva situación- Te espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa- su angelical rostro se vio oscurecido por algo parecido a… ¿maldad? ¿¡Ese niño se alegraba por la simple idea de que su padre fuera asesinado por Lichtan?!

-Eso puedes asegurarlo- le seguía la platica Julieta, como si el mayor no se encontrara frente a ellos- ¿Olvidar asistir al concierto de mamá? Me sorprende que la última vez que lo olvidaste sobrevivieras solo con un brazo roto y varias costillas rotas también. Esta vez, definitivamente, mamá te matará a patadas.

Tragando sonoramente, Lawless sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. ¿¡Un brazo y varias costillas rotas?! ¿¡Por olvidar uno de sus muchos conciertos?! En el pasado, Lichtan hubiera preferido que Lawless no asistiera a sus conciertos ya que, en sus propias palabras, al ángel le molestaba tener que estar cerca del vampiro, a pesar de ello, Kranz le obligaba a asistir por precaución, no quería que su talentoso pianista se sintiera débil (o estuviera en peligro de muerte) por algo tan trivial como la distancia límite de separación entre el servamp de la avaricia y su Eve.

Pero ahora…parece que todo había cambiado. ¿Será porque están casados y con hijos? ¿Solamente desea ver a sus hijos entre el público y preferiría que él solo los encaminara sin tener que entrar al evento? ¿Hasta qué punto él y Lichtan estaban relacionados más allá del contrato que los unía?

-N-no lo olvide- su voz temblaba al pensar en las horribles consecuencias que ocurrirían si no llevaba a los niños al evento a tiempo. - Solo…he estado un poco distraído.

-Eso lo notamos, no tienes que decirlo- Con una sonrisa llena de malicia decorando los rostros infantiles de sus hijos, tomaron el camino que los dirigiría al teatro donde Licht Todoroki se presentaría aquella noche.

Afortunadamente, no era demasiada la distancia que los separaba del teatro, por lo que los tres podían llegar al lugar con un par de minutos de caminata. El par de hijos iban un par de pasos más adelante, mientras que Lawless disfrutaba la fresca ventisca en la parte trasera.

Julieta parecía no cansarse jamás de hablar. Todo el día la había visto parloteando y riendo, eran pocos los momentos en que la veía con la boca cerrada o sin tener aquella sonrisa burlona en su cara. Al contrario, el menor parecía ser de pocas palabras, a simple vista parecía estar ignorando a su hermana por tener su atención sumida en el libro que aun leía a pesar de ir caminando, pero probablemente esto no era del todo cierto, ya que a veces, contestaba con bajas contestaciones a su hermana y, aun en menor medida, soltaba un par de risitas cortas que terminaban solamente en los oídos de la rubia.

Sin percatarse, Lawless también sonreía de medio lado, invadido por un extraño sentimiento al ver a sus supuestos hijos, al pensar en esa familia que probablemente, era la suya, el lugar donde debía pertenecer.

 _"Espero que sea solo amnesia"._

Una vez que llegaron al recinto, uno de los hombres que custodiaba la entrada pareció reconocerlos inmediatamente, los dirigió por una de las puertas del fondo, haciendo que pudieran entrar antes que toda la multitud de gente que esperaba pacientemente en la fila de la entrada.

-Lo de allá son sus asientos- les indicó antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse. Julieta y Edward, al parecer bastante acostumbrados a este tipo de tratos, corrieron apresurados a sus lugares.

\- ¿Qué esperas? - le gritó la rubia cuando ya se encontraba sentada.

-Iré a ver antes a Lichtan- los niños no alcanzaron a cuestionarlo, ya que él se adentró a uno de los extensos pasillos que decían _"solamente personal autorizado"._

A pesar de recibir miradas confundidas, Lawless logró encontrar lo que supuso que sería el camerino de su pianista, su nombre en la puerta se lo indicaba. Tomando un suspiro para intentar calmar el apresurado ritmo de su corazón, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Lichtan? - susurró mientras entreabría ligeramente la puerta.

Ahí estaba.

Vestido con un traje negro justo a su medida, con un par de audífonos en sus orejas y sin desviar su mirada de las partituras que sostenía con su mano derecha. No parecía nervioso, pero de alguna forma la expresión tan seria que tenía era sencillamente…atrayente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Lawless viendo a Licht en silencio? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. De repente, de tantas cosas que quería descifrar, todas las que quería preguntar, todas y cada una de ellas se habían desvanecido con tal de permanecer viendo aquella expresión en Lichtan, una expresión de serenidad y al mismo tiempo de madurez, que jamás había visto antes en su Eve.

\- ¿¡Ah?!- expresó molesto cuando se percató de la presencia del servamp avaricioso. - ¿Que mierda haces aquí?

-Eh…yo…vine a desearte suerte- alzando su pulgar derecho intentó sonreír para verse más creyente. No funcionó.

El humano se acercó severamente hacia donde estaba el servamp y él, esperando algún tipo de agresión como una patada, por ejemplo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Lichtan se quedó en silencio justo frente a él. Temeroso, volvió a abrir su par de ojos rojos, mirándolo interrogativamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – levantando una de sus cejas, Lichtan volvió a preguntar- No actúes de forma tan patética, Hyde- sin decirle nada más, el chico pasó a su lado, dispuesto a subir al gran escenario.

 _¿"Hyde"?_

Sin percatarse del momento en que sus pies lo llevaron de vuelta a las gradas, Lawless ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los elegantes asientos de terciopelo rojos, en una de las filas de frente. Las luces de atrás se opacaron al tiempo que las que alumbraban el escenario se prendían. Todo fue envuelto en aplausos y ovaciones cuando el Eve pianista salió al escenario. Con espalda recta y pasos firmes se dirigió al centro y, tras una breve reverencia, tomó asiento justo al frente del piano.

Beethoven, Sonata para piano No. 14, tercer movimiento.

El sonido producido de las teclas de marfil ocasionó que el servamp se acordara de la migraña que le habia estado atacando desde el momento en que despertó. Los sonidos, las melodías provocadas, todo se adentraba a su cuerpo de una forma en que solo Lichtan podía hacer. Golpeaba con elegancia el instrumento, con una perfección tan abrumadora que hacía que hasta los que estaban sentados en la parte trasera sintieran un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

Lawless se tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, el dolor iba en aumento por cada nota que resonaba en sus oídos. Julieta, a quien tenía a un lado, no parecía estar consiente del estado de su padre por lo que únicamente veía con admiración hacia el escenario. Por primera vez en el día alcanzó a ver a Edward, justo al lado de ella, sin el libro abierto entre sus manos. Ambos niños, extasiados, miraban en silencio el espectáculo.

 _"No actúes de forma tan patética"_

 _"Estas olvidando algo mucho más importante que eso"_

 _"Tú…en verdad deberías estar aquí?"_

¿A que se referían ambos? Él no sabía nada, no podía recordar, cada vez que lo intentaba su mente era inundada por una profunda neblina. No quería recordar, no quería aceptar que todo aquello era una mentira prefabricada. Aun no estaba acostumbrado ¿Él? ¿Con un par de hijos y una vida compartida con Lichtan? Era imposible, era irrealista, pero a pesar de todo, de lo tonto y extraño que todo parecía ser…él podía quedarse ahí. Podía acostumbrarse a todo, podría aprender a ser padre, a pasar tiempo con aquella niña rubia y con apariencia vampírica, comprender y hablar con el pequeño niño introvertido de grandes anteojos.

 _"Hyde"_ ¿Quién era Hyde? ¿Acaso…era él? ¿Hasta qué punto había olvidado?

 _"Hyde", "Hyde", "Hyde", "Hyde"._

Alguien lo estaba llamando. Por debajo de esa perfecta música, había alguien que lo llamaba desesperadamente. _"Imagina, imagina, imagina"_.

 _"Pensar que podías pelear no tiene sentido. Siempre es ahora, tienes que pelear ahora"_

 _"¡HYDE!"_

Y finalmente despertó.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, y una sensación de vacío se asentaba fuertemente en su estómago. Estaba cansado, verdaderamente cansado.

Parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo recordar todo lo sucedido y, además, reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su larga nariz, así como sus patitas afelpadas le dieron a entender que estaba en su forma de erizo. Aunque le extrañó un peso extra que le rodeaba. Evitando el tener que moverse demasiado, se sorprendió cuando vio a su lado una figura humana que lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

 _"¿Lichtan?"_ no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para hablar. Licht Jekylland Todoroki se encontraba dormido a su lado, su reparación pausada golpeaba de lleno contra su pequeña y redonda carita.

Cuando Lawless vio a un lado, en un mueble cercano, se encontraba una placa de metal partida a la mitad. Hyde pudo recordar todo.

Su secuestro, la discusión que había tenido con Lichtan, su pelea con el subclase de Tsubaki y, finalmente, como el último servamp había destruido con su katana su preciada placa que tenia grabado su nombre. ¿Cómo es que aun seguía vivo? No estaba completamente seguro.

Cuando Tsubaki rompió el objeto de su contrato, una extraña y profunda niebla lo rodeó, juraría que sentía como a cada segundo se vaciaba más y más. Pero entre el pánico y el miedo de poder morir, alcanzó a escuchar una voz llamándole por su nombre.

Si, estaba seguro de haber podido escuchar a Licht llamarlo "Hyde". Recordaba un par de brazos levantándolo del suelo, un cuerpo que lo apretaba con el fin de protegerlo. ¿Todo eso había sido Licht?

Aun somnoliento, Lawless se acurrucó una vez más junto al cuerpo de su Eve. Sonrió al recordar aquel extraño sueño.

 _"Julieta y Edward, eh… Sería genial si nos pudiésemos volver a encontrar"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer nuevamente dormido.

 **-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **EXTRA (KuroMahi y Lawless)**

-Oye, Nii-san- se acercó una vez Lawless en una tarde, un par de días después del incidente con Tsubaki, ya que la pareja de la avaricia se hospedaba en la casa de Shirota Mahiru- ¿Crees que los hombres puedan embarazarse?

\- ¿Eh? - Kuro, extrañado por la rara pregunta, desvió su mirada de la consola portátil hacia su hermano- ¿Qué diablos me estas preguntando? Es obvio que no pueden, sería una molestia si pudieran.

-Entonces…particularmente, ¿crees que nuestros Eves puedan embarazarse? - volvió a preguntar sonriente el rubio, Kuro solamente se limitó a abrir su boca indignado intentando encontrar coherencia a las preguntas del otro.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Kuro? ¿Por qué esa cara? - preguntó Mahiru al ver la extraña expresión de su servamp cuando llegó a la sala con una escoba dispuesto a limpiar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mahiru! - dijo Lawless girándose hacia él- Si llegaras a tener una hija, ¿qué nombre le pondrías? - Kuro abría involuntariamente su boca, cada vez más confundido por todo lo que estaba preguntando Lawless. Por su lado, Mahiru, a quien también le pareció una curiosa y extraña pregunta, contestó honestamente.

-Supongo que algo simple- miró hacia el techo, intentando idear algunos nombres- Si naciera en primavera sería Haruko, en verano sería Natsuko, en otoño sería Akiko y en invierno…

-Fuyuko- completó sonriente Lawless mientras el castaño solo asentía.

 _"Una pareja bastante simple, supongo."_ Pensó Lawless, divertido por las graciosas expresiones que no dejaba de hacer su hermano mayor.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y bien, ese fue el resultado. Pensaba agregar muchas más características para Edward y Julieta (especialmente el primero) pero, lamentablemente no logré hacer que quedara, así que tal vez, en un futuro si vuelvo a escribir sobre ellos les agregue un par de cosas más. Espero que les haya agradado, yo me divertí bastante escribiendo. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de aquí abajo, ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction. ¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
